Power Hungry
by muchoblidged
Summary: Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona travel to Espesias and learn that the only way to get the feather is to go to a ball. Pairing/s/: KuroganexFai, SakuraxSyaoran CROSSDRESSING


Mokona landed in Fai's hands after completing the transportation, bouncing slightly. "Kurogane!" It cried. Kurogane grunted in reply, clutching his shoulder. Fai looked around."We need to find shelter."

The new country, Espesias, was similar to the Middle Ages of England. The common folk whispered amongst themselves, staring at the odd group. Fai was finally able to negotiate a deal with an innkeeper and they went to the small two-bed room. Kurogane stumbled through the doors and dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed.

"Kurogane-san!" Sakura cried. Kurogane didn't hear her. He hit the floor, consciousness slowly fading away.

***

Kurogane awoke in the bed, his shoulder tightly bound. Syaoran clutched his sword tightly sitting at the edge of the bed. His head was bent and bobbing softly. "Kid..." Kurogane grunted. Syaoran's head snapped up. "Where are Fai and the princess?"

"Shopping. The witch exchanged some our clothes from the last world for money here." Kurogane nodded. His shoulder hurt like hell. The guards of the feather from the last world had been tough. His shoulder certainly wasn't the only place they'd gotten him.

"Hello everyone!" Fai shouted, bursting through the door. Sakura walked in calmly after him holding several bags. Mokona rested on her shoulder smiling. "How's Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, turning to Syaoran. Kurogane gritted his teeth.

"He's been asleep ever since he hit the floor." Syaoran answered.

"He shouldn't worry! We went shopping!" Fai said, setting down his bags.

"And supposed to make me _not_ worry?" Kurogane muttered. Fai smiled.

"Oh, Kuro-wan. You're so funny." Fai laughed.

"We found the feather!" Mokona shouted. Syaoran stood up.

Sakura pulled a roll of paper out of one of the bags. It was a flier for a ball at the palace. The feather was at the top and at the bottom of the parchment was written "Come and Witness the Fantastic Power of the FEATHER."

"It's got to be it. The design is right and everything." Syaoran murmured.

"When is this thing?" Kurogane asked.

"Five days from now." Fai said rolling up the flyer. Kurogane sat up, wincing as he did.

"Kurogane-san! You shouldn't!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kurogane shook his head. "We need to start planning how we'll get this feather. Who can go to this thing?"

Fai unrolled the paper. "Anyone in the kingdom, so as long as they bring a date and pay the admission fee."

"How much?"

"One hundred silver."

Kurogane frowned. "How much do we have?"

"Twelve copper. Not enough." Sakura sighed.

"What can we do to get more money? We're new and our entrance was pretty strange. No one will hire us." Syaoran noted.

"You could deal with the Yūko. I'm sure she had some more Espeian money in her shop." Mokona piped up. The group looked at each other, silently admitting that it was pretty much the only way. Kurogane grimaced.

"I hate doing business with the witch but...it's the only thing we can do. Tomorrow we'll talk to her." Kurogane lay back down. "But now, we should get some rest."

"Right." Syaoran muttered. Sakura nodded and Mokona jumped off her shoulder and landed on the table.

"I want to sleep next to Kurogane!" Mokona giggled. "Gah! Get away Pork Bun!" Kurogane shouted.

***

"Kurogane-san?" Kurogane opened his eyes slowly. "Kurogane-san!" Kurogane sat up slowly.

"Eh....what?"

"Fai-san and I were able to trade Yūko-san some food we baked in the inn's kitchen!" Sakura said. Kurogane rubbed his face. His head was still a bit fuzzy.

"So..."

"So we have all of our clothes! Silly Kurogane!" Mokona laughed. Sakura spun around. She wore a red gown, embroidered with roses. Gold trimmed its bodice, hem and cuffs.

"Uh, Sakura..." Syaoran stepped out of the corner. His tie had a variety of knots running down it. Sakura giggled and went to fix it. Kurogane struggled up. He was still unsteady on his feet and it took a couple moments for his head to clear and lights to stop flashing in front of his eyes. When he could walk again, he made his way over to the door and opened it. A woman was standing in a white gown with a flowing skirt at the end of the hallways. She had pale blond hair that was pinned into a bun but it had several stray locks falling out of it. She turned around slowly and Kurogane felt his heart clench. She seemed familiar. The woman seemed to recognize him.

"Kuro-nyaan!" She squealed, hitching up her skirts and running towards him. As she approached, her identity dawned on him. Quickly, he slammed the door. A dull thud followed. Breathing hard, Kurogane slumped to the floor.

"Kuro-puu..." Fai moaned. "Why did you slam the door?"

"Because you're dressed up as a woman! Do I need any further reason?" Kurogane shouted.

"But Kuro-rin..." Fai whined.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san has to!" Sakura exclaimed. "Only couples can come and we need you two on this journey. It's too soon for us to go out and find someone for each of you."

"'Too soon?' The ball is four days from now!" Kurogane shouted. Sakura swallowed and looked at the floor. "What? It says it right here on the poster!" Syaoran looked at the wall uncomfortably. "What?" Kurogane demanded.

"Silly Kuro-woof!" Fai giggled from the other side of the door. "You've been asleep for three days! Isn't that right Mokona?"

"Yup yup yup!" Mokona cried. "Kurogane went to sleep and in the morning he wouldn't wake up! So we let him get his rest!" Kurogane held his stomach.

"No wonder I couldn't stand..." He muttered.

"We have some bread and water Kurogane-san. It's not much but it's okay-" Kurogane grabbed the food and wolfed it down. "Er..." Sakura mumbled. He snatched the water pitcher and chugged it. "Kurogane-san...That was the wash water." Kurogane swallowed.

"Silly Kuro-puu!" Fai laughed.

"Shut up, mage!" Kurogane bellowed, slamming his fist on the door.

***

Arm in arm, they walked up the marble steps to the castle. Fai beamed at nothing, his hair already leaking out of the bun. Kurogane swallowed and wrestled the awkwardness of the situation. Sakura and Syaoran seemed aloof but to Fai and Kurogane their manners were brief and direct; the two children weren't wasting time on unnecessary pleasantries. Mokona had curled up and, using its ears, had covered up its face and formed a sort of purse-like shape so Fai could carry it with little suspicion. "Names and titles?" A man whispered to them.

"K-"

"Caleb." Fai interrupted. Kurogane looked at him. "Caleb Alard. And I am Florence Alard." The man gave them a strange look but signaled to the trumpeters to play anyway.

"Presenting Caleb and Florence Alard!" He shouted. Fai smiled pleasantly and waved a hand gracefully. Kurogane closed his eyes and wished for it to be over. Sakura and Syaoran came up next claiming to be "Simon Aylmer and Samantha Carter."

The musicians began to play with a nod from the conductor and a slow waltz wafted over the crowd. Fai turned to Kurogane and grasped his hands. "What are you _doing_?" Kurogane hissed.

"Waltzing, what does it look like?" Fai whispered. "You're terrible on your feet though."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. I suppose because you've never practiced but-"

"No!" Kurogane spat. "Why are you dancing with me?" Fai blinked at Kurogane.

"Well to blend in of course! You _are_ my date." Fai smiled at Kurogane and for once he didn't stumble over his feet. Keeping his eyes fixed on Fai's, he made his way through the dance. When the waltz ended, Kurogane found himself blushing profusely. Fai gave him another smile.

"What is it Kuro-pin?" Kurogane blinked and swallowed.

"N-nothing." Fai shook his head and more hair wrestled free of the bun.

"Now, now then; we can't be getting flustered over a little dancing or who knows how you'll get the feather back." Kurogane opened his mouth to reply but Syaoran nudged him.

"We should go look for the feather. Mokona says that it's somewhere in the upper levels of the castle." Syaoran whispered. Kurogane nodded.

"Yeah, come on Fai." He stepped away from the magician and grabbed his wrist.

"Kuro-pipi, it'll be a bit suspicious if a young boy and a grown man and woman go snooping around the palace." Fai noted.

"Sakura-hime isn't really a wo-" Kurogane blinked and glanced at Fai. "Oh. Right."

"I guess I'll go alone." Syaoran said. Kurogane nodded.

"We'll be at the back wall the one farthest from the band." Kurogane told him. Syaoran turned away. "Hey." Kurogane grabbed his shoulder. Syaoran turned back. "Be careful." Syaoran nodded and disappeared into the crowd. When Kurogane turned back to Fai, the magician was smiling. "What?" He demanded blushing slightly.

"_Kuro-daddy._" Fai cooed. Kurogane turned bright red.

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped. With more sharpness than was needed he grabbed Fai's hand and put a hand on his hip.

"Kuro-mun not so rough!" Fai chided.

"Shut up!"

***

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, seeing him make for the exit to the hallway.

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran cried. Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find the feather. Mokona said it was nearby." Sakura have him a fierce look.

"Syaoran-kun let me go with you! Please! I hardly ever help out with finding the feather and you could get hurt." Syaoran bit his lip. "Please, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gripped his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I couldn't bear to lose you." Syaoran paused and looked at her.

"Okay. But be very quiet." The guards of the stairwell were flirting with two women. All four held glasses full of liquor. Sakura and Syaoran stealthily crept out of the view of the group and stepped into the dark halls of the castle's second floor. Torches lit the hallway at either end but in the middle it was pitch black. Sakura often stumbled over her skirt and eventually had to rip off the hem. Finally, they came to a lit room. Peering through a crack between the door and the door frame they watched to figures bent over a glowing orb.

"Jakob, you can't tell anyone else this." A young man said.

"Of course not, sire." An elderly man's voice replied.

"You know that I have long searched for power, scouring the globe to find any kind of device or process that will make me stronger." The young man said.

"Yes, sire."

"But in one of my travels, I heard of a witch. A Time Witch. She will grant anything - any wish you have, but for a price. For a being of such stature as a Time Witch, surely my kingdom and riches could not be equal pay for what I have in mind. So, I researched payments that have been suitable for extra-plainer beings in past times I have invariably found souls or some sort of life sacrifice to be sufficient. And I set my scientists to work creating a device that will reap souls in vast quantities and collect them. I only needed a power source." The young man stood and picked up the orb. "And when this fell from the sky it was easy to harness its power for my device." The orb illuminated the man's face, exaggerating shadows and altering his features. "With this device, I shall take the souls of the people at this ball. And then..." His mouth stretched into a grotesque imitation of a smile. "And then I will finally quench my thirst for power."

"And how may I assist you, sire?" Jakob asked.

"Well I figured I'd fill you in on why I was going to be asking you kill so many people. Obviously there will simpletons scuttling around the castle and we can't them knowing about this plan, now can we?"

"No, sire."

"A good way to start would be to rid this world of the two children listening at the door." The young man began to walk towards the door. "And Jakob?"

"Yes Prince Kieran?"

"Because quick about it." He sighed, brushing past Sakura and Syaoran. Jakob nodded.

"Of course, sire." Jacob drew a knife from his boot and stepped into the hallway. "Now children, there is an easy way to die and a hard way. The hard way is dreadfully messy and my master does not like messes. However, the easy way is clean and almost painless." Syaoran pushed Sakura behind him.

"Go tell Kurogane-san and Fai-san." He whispered.

"Right." She murmured. Darting left, she hefted her skirts and started towards the staircase. Jakob sighed and stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry about this, my dear." The knife briefly caught a flash of torchlight and in seconds in was clattering along the floor, sent sprawling by a swift kick from Syaoran. Syaoran slid in front of the man and grabbed the knife.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten Sakura-hime." He growled. Jakob smiled softly.

"Well then...this certainly will be interesting..."

***

The song ended and the musicians leaned their instruments against their chairs. They stretched, poured themselves glasses of water and rested. As the quiet dance floor filled with the chatter of the people, Kurogane made for the refreshment table. Fai grabbed his arm. "What?" He growled.

"Where are you going Kuro-tan?" Fai asked.

"To get a drink! Maybe some alcohol will set my mind straight." Kurogane tried to bite back words but he already spoken them. He almost sounded like the magician.

"But Kuro-chi!" Fai whined. Kurogane jerked his arm away.

"Stop calling me that! Do you know how weird it's been dancing with you? You're-" Kurogane lowered his voice, noticing he was almost shouting. "You're a man for God's sake! Don't you have any self respect?" Fai's dreamy, distant expression answered the question without words. "Dammit..." He muttered.

"Kuro-wan-wan, you're not coming?" Kurogane gave Fai a cold stare. For once, the magician took the message and wandered into the crowd again, but not without taking a glass of champagne with him. Kurogane hung back at the refreshment table and watched the couples mill around. He noticed a tall, dark-haired man approach Fai and hold out a hand. Fai smiled softly and they began to dance as the music started up again. Kurogane averted his eyes and stared at the molding, downing more alcohol in one sitting than he had ever before. He couldn't help but return his gaze to Fai and the man as they passed in an out of the crowds, occasionally disappearing behind other couples. His gut felt strange, like someone was squeezing it with a mooring rope. The sensation continued up his torso, creating a vice-like feeling in his chest. Unable to stand still anymore, he marched over to Fai and scared the man off with sharp glare. Turning to Fai again, he felt the emotions pent up inside him boiling again.

"Now Kuro-run that wasn't very polite." Fai said with a small smile.

"What was that?" Kurogane hissed, pointing in the direction the man had gone.

"Well I suppose that would be a man Kuro-rii." Fai said, pretending to look serious. Kurogane worked his jaw in frustration.

"_No..._I meant what were you thinking?"

"I was_ thinking_ I wanted to dance but Kuro-puu wouldn't." Fai explained with a small smile, poking Kurogane lightly. Kurogane tried to say something else, but couldn't find the words. Fai's smile remained but his gaze turned somewhat somber. "If it bothers you just say so." Kurogane looked at him. Even though he could feel the alcohol rushing through his veins and the magician was looking particularly...attractive, he couldn't bring himself to give in.

"It's nothing." He muttered, pushing away. Back at the refreshment table, Kurogane watched Fai's bouncy, golden hair approach the man again and after conversing for a while, they started to waltz again. Kurogane felt himself getting sicker. Glancing down at the half-empty glass in his hand, Kuro grunted and set on the table.

"Damn alcohol...nothing compares to sake..." He muttered, pushing through the crowd.

***

Jakob tumbled across the floor and a trail of blood followed him. Syaoran felt almost guilty for beating up an old man but he couldn't let him harm Sakura or anyone else for that matter. Jakob staggered up. "One more blow like that, young man, and I'll be dead." It was true. The man was barely able to hold himself up. Syaoran drew himself to his full height.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and he delivered the final kick.

***

Fai noticed Kurogane amongst the crowd, dark and silent as always. "So, what's your name?" His dance partner asked him.

"Eh? Oh Florence." Fai replied.

"I'm David Bell. So who's that guy?" The man nodded towards Kurogane.

"Just...my husband..." Fai lied, smiling. "You'll have to excuse him. He's rather possessive." David laughed.

"Ah, the same thing with my wife." David froze for a moment. "Wait a moment. There she is! I better leave or she'll get angry." David bowed. "It was lovely dancing with you. You're very beautiful." Fai curtsied.

"Why thank you!" He said, spreading his skirts delicately. "You're a great dancer." David rushed off quickly and Kurogane began moving through the crowd. When he was close enough to Fai, he grabbed his arm.

"Kuro-wan!" Fai cried.

"Come on..." He muttered. He half-lead, half-pulled Fai to the door. It was cold out and snow was beginning to fall. Fai shivered in his sleeveless dress from the cold and from the memories it brought to him. He wished to be inside.

"Kuro-puu what-"

"Fai-san..." Kurogane blurted. Fai gave him a long look.

"Kuro-"

"I love you."

The words came out rushed and barely audible, even in the silence on the marble steps.

"That's the alcohol talking." Fai choked out. Kurogane clasped Fai's hands and pressed him gently against the wall.

"Is it?" He whispered, their lips brushing together.

Their lips met slowly. Kurogane released Fai's hands and Fai draped his long limbs around Kurogane's neck. Kurogane pulled away.

"You're trembling." Kurogane murmured.

"It's...cold outside." Fai stammered, tears gliding down his cheeks. Kurogane held Fai's jaw and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Then, he kissed him again.

***

Sakura rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, her crimson skirts bunched in her hands. Soft, short pants escaped her lips and she frantically gasped for air. The man's plan...it was too horrible...she couldn't - she _wouldn't_ let it happen. The petticoat poked under her slipper and she slipped and fell down the stairs. Her head knocked against the wall. Something wet and hot dripped down her face. "Ow..." She gasped, touching the droplets. Her fingers were red and sort of blurry. Though the room was swaying, Sakura ran down the staircase as fast as she could. But when she got to the last set of stairs, she collapsed on the landing. The wetness had soaked her hair and dripped down her face. She could taste the sickly sweet metallic liquid on her lips. It turned her dress an even darker red and as more of it came, the darker and the farther away the world seemed. "Syaoran-kun...You have to tell Kurogane-san and Fai-san...." She whispered. "Hurry..."

***

Syaoran ran to the ballroom, taking the path the prince had taken. It wove through hidden passageways and ended at the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Syaoran halted and looked for Kurogane, Fai and Sakura. The crowd was too thick to make out anyone and from the height of the balcony all of the dancers bled together.

"People of Espesias!" The prince shouted. There were whispers amongst the crowd as he was identified. "I hope you have enjoyed the festivities but I know what you truly all came for..." The prince paused dramatically and raised his arms. "The feather!" A cry of surprise and wonder escaped the crowd as a young boy bearing a satin pillow stepped forward. The glowing orb containing the feather was hovering above it. The lights dimmed slightly and the orb's glow became brighter by contrast. The prince pulled a crate in front of him and pulled out a large metal gauntlet. It was covered in intricate designs and inlaid with gold but was primarily made of iron plates crudely bolted together. "This device will use the feather's powers to perform_...miracles_." The prince donned the gauntlet and plunged it into the orb. A flash of light blinded the crowd for a moment and the boy holding the pillow dropped the pillow and stumbled back.

The gauntlet crackled with power, creating eerie, demonic shadows on the prince's face.

"BEHOLD!" The prince cackled. "THE FEATHER'_S TRUE_ POWER!" The gauntlet began to hum, the pitch and volume rising until the noise was a piercing whine. One by one the dancers collapsed as their souls were absorbed by the gauntlet. Syaoran jumped forward only to be repelled by a shimmering force field. "No one...No one will stand in the way of my power!" The prince bellowed. His hair stood on end and his clothes were flapping around, blown by the invisible currents of magic circulating within the force field. Syaoran scrambled up just in time to see Kurogane and Fai jump up from the crowd. Fai had torn a slit in his skirt and ripped off the hem. He wrote glowing signs in the air and they flew towards the prince.

"Mokona!" Kurogane shouted.

"Right!" Mokona snapped back into shape, took a deep breath and summoned Kurogane's sword. "Here you go!" Kurogane quickly drew the blade and slashed at the prince. The force field wavered as Fai's magic blasted it and shattered when Kurogane's blows hit it. The prince staggered back and the gauntlet burst out of the orb, a blast of pure energy escaping as well. With no energy source to sustain the seals on the gauntlet, the souls escaped into their bodies. People screamed as they tried to rouse their partners or friends but for some it was too late.

"Where's Sakura-hime?" Syaoran demanded.

"I thought she was with you!" Kurogane shouted. Syaoran scooped up the feather and pushed past Kurogane and Fai. He jumped off the railing and bolted through the crowd. He ran up a flight of stairs and then saw Sakura sitting on the landing.

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran cried. He dropped to his knees and held the feather inches in front of her chest. It drifted into her. Sakura shuddered and coughed up a spray of blood onto his face. Ignoring the burning sensation, he hugged her. "Sakura-hime!" He breathed. Sakura gently returned his embrace. Blushing, Syaoran released her. "S-sorry." Sakura smiled at him, her face slightly colored too.

"It's fine." She whispered. Syaoran picked her up.

"We've got to get going." He ran through the crowd and met Kurogane and Fai halfway through the ballroom.

"We need to get to a clear area." Kurogane muttered. The group rushed outside doing their best to ignore the screams and wails from the horrified dancers.

"Mokona? If you please?" Fai said gently. Mokona nodded.

"Right!"

Syaoran held Sakura little tighter as the world of Espesias began to disappear. In his arms, Sakura shivered and rested her head on his chest.

***

In the next world, Syaoran put Sakura down on the ground so she could rest. He looked up.

"Kurogane-san? Fai-san?"

The magician and the warrior had their hands clasped tightly. Kurogane blushed and looked away.

"Mommy and Daddy are in _love!_" Mokona squealed. Kurogane balled a fist

"Shut up, Pork Bun!"


End file.
